The Legendaries of Pokemon High
by Sparky the illusionist
Summary: Welcome to Pokemon high, where it is said that the brightest of the bright come to learn and secure their future. Among these bright hopes are a bunch of girls called "the legendaries", who are said to be the smartest in most talent of them all. Their priorities, however, lie elsewhere. What form will their school lives take? (humanoid pokemon) (M for sexual content)


It was the start of another school day at Pokemon High, the most prestigious high school in all of Pokemon city. It was the dream of every boy or girl to enter this prestigious school, as it's grueling courses were said to have you set for life. As such, only the brightest of boys and girls are accepted, and that was only the beginning of a year of challenges and tests. Many would pass the trials and be warranted success, while others only prayed that they would pass and be recognized.

Others, however, gave up hope entirely and tried to escape from reality of failing.

"_Oh_ Machoke, why wouldn't you let Slutceus suck on that big, drooling dick of yours," Arceus said as she fingered herself in her dorm, having decided not to go to class today. "She mean, people get blowjobs all the time after winning games. Wouldn't you have liked the same? It's not like you should care what your fuck tools' grades are. You're still way more than passing."

Arceus was a legendary, just like her mother and father before her, and their mother and father before them. The legendaries were the elite families, all sharing their identities to the days when Pokemon were beasts and creatures used to battle, instead of the superpowered humans they were now. Even more so, it was said that they were also some born genius', masters of craft destined for greatness no matter what. Arceus knew this well, as her mother was a world loved television broadcaster and her father was a star athlete. As such, she was expected to do big things and become just as successful.

That hope, despite her status as a legendary guaranteeing her graduation simply out of her family's power, had all but been crushed in her first year. Compared to all the other legendaries, even before entering Pokemon High, she was the epitome of failure and an absolute airhead. Part of her had hoped things would be slightly better after middle school, but her brain was not meant for handling algebra or psychology or _anything_ like that. She was, by all means, the dumbest girl who would ever graduate, and be a stain on her family legacy.

She was good however, at satisfying males. It was no shock to anyone that the legendaries, no matter how smart they were, were also the hottest, cutest, or most beautiful girls in school… with a few exceptions. The same went for boys, but as there was no male legendaries at school right now, that didn't matter. Due to this fact, Pokemon High had, on more than one occasion, become a contest for the legendaries hands and offspring, thinking it would net their children a perfect future.

Arceus, though, was a very special girl in this area, as though she was by all means failing, she was by all means the school cum dump as well. A girl as dumb, stupid, and horny as her had no need for brains or diplomas. She had long ago learned that her only talent was fucking and getting fucked, letting any man use her any way. Even among the hornier of the legendaries she was special, and had earned the nickname "Slutceus", which she now answered more than her actual name.

That played all the way into how she looked in dressed, using her societies accepted nudity to her advantage. She wore barely anything, her size F tits massive for her small frame, allow anyone to grope her to her pleasure. Her hair was blond and hips small, but her high, soprano toned voice made up for it. She wore no panties or shorts, but wore knee high white boots in the style of her families' old pokemon form. She wouldn't wear anything else if it wasn't for the weird, circular object stuck to her stomach. Her parents had told her what it was for, but she was to dumb to remember.

"I had a feeling I would find you here," Arceus looked over to see her roommate, Mew, enter the room. She quickly forget that though as she climaxed, receiving a sigh from said roommate. "And I thought you were a sad sight in middle school."

"Mew doesn't get Arceus. She never did," Arceus replied, enjoying the relief that her orgasm brought her. "Mew too smart to understand how dumb Arceus is. That's okay though, Mew will understand soon. Mew has never had her pussy filled with wonderful cum."

Mew turned away, part of her ashamed of the fact she was the only legendary here still a virgin. It wasn't like other pokemon hadn't advanced on her, especially considering the amount that desired her. Mew was the epitome of cute, with a voice slightly higher than Arceus' and smaller than her dorm mate, wearing a violet mini skirt that matched the color of her hair, and a modest t-shirt. It was that sort of innocents that made her desirable to so many, but she was way too oblivious to notice any possible mates advancing.

"Whether or not I need a dick isn't the important thing right now," Mew told Arceus. "We have classes to attend. _You_ have classes to attend, and whether or not you actually do anything in them you at least need to be present?"

"But Arceus is too dumb for learning. Arceus knows that now," Arceus explained, smiling. "Arceus too dumb for school and should just be student cum dump. That is Arceus' destiny! She wants to be filled with the seed of every student here."

"Your destiny! Your family created the universe!" Mew shouted, reaching over and grabbing Arceus hand. She recoiled as she felt how stick it was, but knew better. "That's it, I'm getting you out of this damn room! We're going to eat, and you are gonna put at least _one_ more piece of clothing on, you got it."

Arceus simply gulped and nodded her head.

It only occurred to Mew later when she and Arceus sat down that it would have been a better idea to be specific about what piece of clothing she wanted to wear. As much as she hated seeing a legendary talk about being a dick sucker for the rest of her life, Arceus was not exactly the smartest of individuals. That's why, when the creation slut sat down with almost nothing new on, save for gloves shaped just like her boots, she mentally scolded herself.

"Um, how exactly are you gonna eat anything with those?" Mew asked. "And… why don't you have any food to begin with."

"Arceus eats cocks, not food," Arceus replied. "She doesn't need hands to swallow cum, only her mouth."

"Okay, first of all, it's okay for normal pokemon to think like you are, but _not_ you," Mew tried to remind Arceus. "Normal pokemon, through generations of time with humans, have been brought to understand that breeding in the manner you see is an okay line of thought. You, on the other hand, are legendary, and I don't understand why I'm the only one of us that understands that!" She slammed her hand on the table. "Ho oh, Reshiram, Palkia, and those are only ones that immediately come to mind. Why is it that I'm the only one here who knows that legendaries don't breed like there normal pokemon?"

Arceus blinked. "But… I'm good at it."

Mew let her head hit the table, letting the pain speak out her frustration with her dorm mate. She simply sat there, head face down on the table, rethinking everything she believed about legendaries and what had happened to her generation. Mew dared to look back at Arceus, seeing that the creation slut had started fiddling with her cunt again, which she only now realized was on wide display for the entire cafeteria. She looked around, already starting to see some of the males nearby looking with interest.

Knowing sex wasn't exactly a private thing, and knowing exactly where it was heading, Mew got up and attempted to leave the cafe. Her attempt was all but short, as a male, definitely a Serperior based on the snake tongue and green clothes.

"Now now gorgeous, we can't just let one beautiful legendary leave," He said to Mew, placing his other hand on the other side of Mew to dissuade her from escaping. "You see, your friend right there isn't really my type. Too eager, too willing to be used by everyone else, and I like my prey to be mine alone."

"I-I-I-I, I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not available-"

"Ah, but I think you will be once you see it," The Serperior said, pressing his body right against hers, unbuckling his pants. "Why don't you take a look."

Mew didn't want to, but between looking into the eyes of her capturer and his dick, her brain seemed to prefer the later. Looking down, her eyes found themselves unable to leave go back up. There were two of them, both of which completely erect, and for some unknown reason to Mew, _beautiful_. She knew that each species still retained their standard genitalia when they evolved to be more human, but this was incredible! That rational part of her mind, telling her what she had told Arceus, tried to push its way in front stop her, but it was beaten down by something Mew had never truly dealt with before. Something foriegn, and _wonderful_.

"I… I need it," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The Serperior teased, rubbing his twin cocks on the front of her mini skirt, right where her pussy waited.

Mew did everything she could to restrain herself, telling herself that they were not what she needed, but it didn't work. The more they rubbed against her skirt, the more needy she felt, and the more she wanted it. It didn't take long for her to see that what she had seen as rational was wrong, and Arceus was completely right. She would still try and send the creation slut down a better path, but for right here, right now…

"Please! Please fuck me!" She cried to Serperior. "Just ram them in and fill me already! I need to feel what cum is like! I… I need you-"

Serperior smiled and put a hand on Mew's lips. "Say no more."

Without a second longer the Serperior ripped off Mew's skirt and, with no remorse, thrusted in. Mew squealed immediately at the sensation, looking up at the ceiling in surprise. She should never had said Arceus was wrong for taking normal pokemon. It was _amazing_! The feeling of the Serperior rhythmically thrusting into her, holding her up in his strong arms. She had no idea who he was, but she couldn't imagine a better twist of fate, or a better individual to show her this pleasure.

As he continued to thrust and thrust, Mew felt herself go over the edge, her mind leaving her as she entered the blissful state of being fucked. She didn't feel smart, or strong, or anything like that, but she liked the feeling a lot. For the time, she could be just as dumb, worthless, and needy as Arceus, letting the motion of her fucker's twin cocks fill her memory. She knew she had orgasmed at some point during the process, but she had no idea when.

Then finally, with a final hilt forward, Serperior came into Mew, filling her up in a way the legendary had never known. Slowly, Mew's mind started to come back to her as she was rested on the floor, the cum that hadn't filled her caverns drizzling out of her pussy as she looked at the pokemon that claimed her. It felt so good to look at him, everything around her sounding mute compared to their breathing.

She hadn't realized how beautiful he was before now, his red eyes and grassy green hair setting her heart aflutter. She knew that, while it wasn't normal for humans, most pokemon found their mate in high school. That's what studies told her at least, and by looking to the man in front of her, she knew it was right.

"So, my dear sweet… Mew, was it?" Serperior replied, getting a nod in return. "Well, what do you say. Mates?"

Mew nodded. "Mates," and then proceeded to stand up. "But, before we do anything else I _really do_ need to find a way for to keep my friend from fucking her life up," She turned to Arceus, seeing that there was a _line_ of pokemon waiting to fuck her. "Even more."

"Well, where can I find you then?" Serperior replied, leaning in and giving a quick kiss.

"Second floor, second to last classroom tomorrow," Mew said, before whispering. "I was going to tell Arceus, but I'm actually starting a club. Your welcome to attend."


End file.
